


Halloween Traditions

by BubbleBerryPunch



Category: Naruto
Genre: But only a tiny bit, Fluff, Halloween, Kids running around, M/M, Tiniest bit sad, a bit of humor, it's really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBerryPunch/pseuds/BubbleBerryPunch
Summary: Iruka goes out on his own for Halloween for a first and ends up meeting a very special person
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 42





	Halloween Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I died of cuteness overload after typing this

Iruka was very excited for this year's Halloween, especially because he would be able to walk around on his own. His parental guardian said that when he got to be 14 years old, he would be able to go Trick or Treating by himself. (If anyone is wondering, his parental guardian is the Hokage ;P)

So, what did he dress up as, you ask? Why, he dressed up as nothing other than a dolphin! Since he's a class clown, he thought it would be funny. Also, he liked his name, no matter what it meant. He only decided that he should take pride in his name, even if everyone laughed. Everyone always laughed. 

Iruka sprinted out the door of his home once it became dark, skipping joyously with a basket for candy in his hand. As he went door to door, he got a pretty good amount of candy, which he was very happy for. 

Soon enough, he was just walking around. He watched other kids having fun in groups, playing pranks and chasing each other. He saw parents walking with their kids up and down the streets, and that's when he started feeling lonely again. 

Suddenly, he began to sense someone staring at him. He turned around and jumped a little. It was a kid, much taller than him, dressed up as a scarecrow. He wondered how long he had been there.

"Um, hi?" Iruka awkwardly smiled and waved to the kid. The kid smiled and waved back. 

"Yo." Ok, so he can talk. That's good.

"I'm Iruka, what's your name?" He debated if he should lend out his hand to shake or not. Iruka decided he should, so he stuck out his hand. The kid just stared at his hand for a moment until taking it into his own.

"Kakashi. Nice to meet you." Iruka let out a small, non-awkward smile, to which Kakashi smiled back.

"I noticed you were walking alone, so I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with me instead of just yourself. If that's alright?" 

"Oh, um, sure. I wouldn't mind having some company." He chuckled. Kakashi smiled again, then they began walking together throughout town. 

They found out a bunch of things about the other, such as they had the same idea for a Halloween costume. Iruka found out that Kakashi was 17, making him three years older than himself. Kakashi found out that Iruka had no parents, because Iruka told him that he was walking by himself since his parental guardian said he could. Kakashi started to form a sense of protection over the younger boy, he didn't know why though.

"Hey, I know a great tree that's really good for climbing. C'mon!" Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and ran towards his favorite tree near the edge of the forest. They raced each other, seeing who was the faster climber. Iruka stopped midway, whereas Kakashi was already at the top of the tree. He saw where Iruka was and climbed back down to him. Iruka scooted over so Kakashi wouldn't feel cramped. 

They just sat there in silence, watching the stars. When Iruka decided it was time to go home, he and Kakashi vowed to make this a Halloween tradition. So, every year after that, he and Kakashi met at the same street and sat in the tree, talking about their lives. 

Over time, Iruka began to form feelings for Kakashi. Little did he know, but so did Kakashi. So, four years later, when Iruka became 18, Kakashi made the decision to confess his feelings for the younger boy.

"Hey, 'Ruka. I have something I need to tell you." Kakashi looked anywhere other than Iruka, who tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, 'Kashi? What is it?" Iruka blushed a little, hoping that this was real and not one of his fantasies. Kakashi's face was full on red, but no one could tell because of the mask he had on.

"I-I, um, I..." He took a deep breath in and let it out before turning to Iruka, taking off his mask. "I love you."

Iruka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his brain processed those three words. I love you. I love you. I love you. He suddenly broke out into a big smile and hugged Kakashi.

"Hmpf!" Kakashi was caught off-guard, so it took him a few seconds to hug back.

"I love you, too." Iruka looked up at Kakashi before kissing him. Kakashi immediately kissed back, mentally celebrating that the love of his life loved him back. 

Iruka was finally happy because for once, he didn't feel alone. 

-

"-And that's how we got married." 

"Ughhh, what a bore! You mean to tell me that there was absolutely no action involved?!" Naruto exclaimed in disappointment and annoyance. 

"Naruto! There doesn't need to be action in every story you hear!" Iruka scolded Naruto, to which Naruto just pouted.

"He's right, not every story has a village being rampaged by evil." Kakashi smiled at Naruto's childish behavior. 

"Tch, whatever! I just hope my love story isn't as boring as yours." The two older men rolled their eyes, but still smiled. 

Naruto then spotted Sasuke and ran ahead of them, trying to scare him. Unfortunately, he failed as Sasuke turned around at the sound of footsteps. Sasuke stared at Naruto's costume, wondering what was wrong with the boy's head. They began to bicker, but anyone could tell that they were secretly flirting to each other. When Naruto though that Iruka and Kakashi weren't looking, he took Sasuke's hand in his own. 

"Bye, guys! Imma walk with Sasuke for a bit!" Then, the two boys ran off to go Trick or Treating. Leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone. 

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Kakashi looked over to Iruka with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. I think I am." Iruka smirked back.

"Race you there!" Kakashi ran after Iruka, both laughing at the other while they raced to their tree. They quickly climbed to their favorite branch, and tried to regain their breath back.

After they started breathing normally again, Iruka leaned into Kakashi. He responded by wrapping his arm around the other. 

"Hey, 'Kashi. I have something I need to tell you." He looked at Iruka and saw the amusement playing in his eyes. He decided to play along.

"Yeah, 'Ruka? What is it?" Iruka smiled widely before answering.

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." The two then kissed under the stars. Nothing, nothing at all, was more perfect than in that exact moment.


End file.
